


滾床單

by emily910047



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily910047/pseuds/emily910047
Summary: pwp，吵架和好車
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	滾床單

30.滾床單

人家說「小別勝新婚」，可真是一點也沒說錯（亞瑟認為現在不需要提醒他們還沒結婚），吵完架之後的和好總讓人想好好膩在一起，和梅林一起搭計程車回家的路上他一直想把梅林抱在懷裡親一口，好吧，可能會有兩口三口四口，那不重要，重要的是他想碰碰梅林，但是梅林討厭在陌生人面前親密，而顯然那個計程車司機就是塊絆腳石──早知道就打電話叫自己的司機來接，亞瑟在內心默默抱怨。

梅林低著頭玩弄著亞瑟重新幫他戴上的戒指，這讓亞瑟有點焦慮，但梅林突然抬起頭來衝他微笑，又撫平了他的焦慮感，另一種微妙的感覺慢慢升起──他想要梅林，現在就要。

亞瑟微微挪動了雙腳，換了個姿勢，看向窗外苦思冥想著出差的會議結果好遏止自己腦袋裡突然興起了的許多想法：梅林白皙的腿、鎖骨、胸膛還有滑嫩的臀，不，想想那該死的巴黎時裝周──如果梅林設計的那件套裝穿在梅林身上，他再慢慢的一件一件把梅林剝光......夠了。

亞瑟洩氣的噘起嘴，他看了一眼梅林，梅林沒在看他，於是他伸出手碰了碰梅林放在腿上的手，梅林轉過頭來看他，嘴角噙著一抹笑。

亞瑟決定別管前面的計程車司機了，先親掉這小混蛋的笑容再說。

然而太過衝動的結果就是，計程車司機被他們嚇了一大跳差點轉錯方向（幸好沒釀成車禍），梅林雖然被吻得七葷八素，但清醒過來之後就開始生悶氣，氣嘟嘟的抱著他們繞去格溫家領回來的基哈拉不肯理亞瑟。

但是說到觀察梅林的情緒，亞瑟說自己是第二就絕對沒人敢說第一（好吧胡妮絲可能是第一），所以他觀察了一會兒，梅林的情緒似乎處於「害羞的生氣」，這種時候還畏畏縮縮的只會讓自己吃虧，於是亞瑟死皮賴臉的貼了上去，把梅林和基哈拉的鐵籠一起抱在懷裡，順便從後照鏡給了司機一個「你敢再嚇到一次你試試」的眼神。

果不其然司機鎮定地繼續向前開著，而梅林也沒有因此瞪他或是出手給他一巴掌，於是亞瑟就這麼心安理得的把臉蹭進梅林的脖頸之間，還暗示性的蹭了蹭梅林的腿。

梅林臉紅了，他瞪向亞瑟，但紅著臉瞪人只會讓亞瑟更想欺負他，於是亞瑟環在梅林另一側的手放了下來捏了捏梅林的腰，梅林的身體就軟了下來依靠在他懷裡，亞瑟得逞的微笑。

「你別鬧......」梅林伸手掐了他的大腿，又往內縮了一點，「回去再說。」

當然只能回去再說，畢竟他一點也不想要梅林害羞的臉被別人看見，於是亞瑟按耐著內心的焦躁，低下頭又給了他一個輕吻才退開。  


一踏進家門，亞瑟就把行李箱和梅林寶貝的抱著的基哈拉放到一邊，不耐煩地把梅林抵在門上深吻，這一周因為亞瑟工作忙碌，兩人一直都沒有觸碰過彼此，很快地就沉溺在這個吻裡，明明就是強勢的一方，但亞瑟也覺得腦袋一片空白，他根本搞不清楚自己在要求甚麼，只是隨著本能扣住梅林的後腦勺焦急地索取著，梅林雙手不自覺的攀上他的脖頸，細細碎碎的呻吟，嘗試在他強烈的攻勢中喘氣。

亞瑟扯掉自己的領帶，又去扯梅林的T恤，但是他又捨不得離開梅林的唇，所以他乾脆的撩高梅林的上衣，手從衣襬下方摸上梅林的腰，細嫩的手感讓他欲罷不能，於是他的手繼續往上爬向梅林的胸膛，他能想像梅林的胸膛單薄又白嫩，兩個小小的粉紅點綴在在上面──光是想像他就硬了。他暗示的把胯往前蹭了蹭梅林的，果不其然梅林難耐的扭了扭身子，呻吟得更大聲了。

「寶貝，我們還沒洗澡......」亞瑟總算回復了一點理智，把自己從梅林身上扒下來，把已經軟綿綿的梅林一把抱起來，「我們一起洗。」

「你、是不是把我接回來、就、就是為了上床？」梅林紅著臉瞪他一眼，可是卻乖乖地窩在他的懷裡。  
  
「當然不是，我想上的可不是床，梅林。」亞瑟笑了，像是在說甚麼親密的悄悄話似的壓低聲音：「我只想上你，寶貝。」

「你真的很無恥.....」梅林連他那對大耳朵都紅了起來，他咬著下唇抱怨。

「你就喜歡我這麼無恥，是不是？你知道我只對你無恥......」一邊說著話，亞瑟也沒停下腳步，他在浴室門口放下梅林，強推著他進了浴室。

亞瑟三兩下就脫掉了所有衣服，而梅林站在角落發著呆，直到亞瑟喊了他一聲他才反應過來。  
  
「你、你先洗好了。」梅林正打算逃跑，亞瑟卻搶先一步擋在門口，他不由分說的直接去脫梅林的褲子，一隻手還不安分的滑進梅林的內褲裡，握住了半勃的小東西，梅林忍不住呻吟了起來。  
  
梅林不知道他的衣服甚麼時候被剝掉的──亞瑟被忙碌的商業生涯訓練的穿衣很快、脫衣也很快，梅林被亞瑟卡在牆角，脫下來的衣服沒有被好好放進洗衣籃，而是隨手亂丟在門口，但他也沒有心力去管，畢竟當自己的愛人的嘴唇一直在自己鎖骨、胸膛上游移時真的也沒多餘的力氣去想別的事情。

亞瑟打開了花灑，一手摟住梅林，貼著他的身體磨蹭著，另一隻手伸到花灑底下確認水是溫暖的之後才把梅林推到花灑底下，毫無防備就被淋一臉水的梅林差點嗆到，他咳了幾下卻又馬上被亞瑟的吻奪去呼吸，最後他只能軟軟的依靠在背後的牆上喘著氣，熱水讓他的腦子更加糊成一片，更不用說亞瑟為了替他抹上沐浴乳而四處滑動的雙手。梅林愣愣地看著亞瑟健壯的胸膛，他突然覺得嘴乾，於是他未加思考的就往前啃去，那力道對亞瑟而言無疑是小貓伸出軟軟的肉球撓他一爪，他的情慾不但沒被疼痛減少，反而成倍的增長，讓他的腦袋和某個部位脹痛了起來。

亞瑟草草的抹過梅林的胸口和後背，再慢慢地滑過他的腹部、腹股溝，梅林發出了催促的呻吟，亞瑟才乾脆的一把握住梅林的小傢伙擼動。梅林滿臉通紅，整個胸膛也染上了情慾的粉紅，亞瑟拉著梅林的手撫摩自己的堅硬，梅林像被燙到一樣的縮了一下，他回過神，微微加大握住亞瑟的力道，看著亞瑟粗喘起來，梅林紅潤的臉露出滿意的笑容，也努力的擼了起來。

於是這似乎變成了兩人的心理競賽，兩人都盡心盡力的取悅著對方，梅林甚至用另一隻手逗弄著亞瑟底下的小球──但最後還是梅林先耐不住的捉住亞瑟的手：「亞、亞瑟......」

亞瑟露出了勝利的笑容，但他其實也因為許久沒做而有些抵擋不住，所以他用雙手攏住兩人的堅硬，快速的擼動，梅林緊抓著亞瑟的肩膀大聲呻吟著。「我、我不行了，亞瑟......」

「好、我們一起......」話音剛落，梅林就抱住了亞瑟顫抖著射了精，而過沒幾秒亞瑟也咬著牙射了出來。

他們互相扶著彼此喘了好一會兒，梅林抬起頭來親了親亞瑟的臉，亞瑟也順著他吻了上去，他們膩在一起親了好一會兒，然後亞瑟才依依不捨的離開梅林的身體，拿了沐浴乳準備洗澡，梅林則是默默的沖掉自己身上的泡沫，他們知道繼續的話明天上班肯定趕不上，但是，剛吵完架和好的情侶總是有一點任性的權利，對吧？

梅林做了一點簡單的晚餐，吃完之後亞瑟接到了烏瑟的電話，顯然是為了這幾天出差的回報，於是梅林稍微打掃了一下家裡，把可憐的基哈拉放回原本的位置（亞瑟直接扔在門口的地上，他猜基哈拉應該受到了一點驚嚇，因為牠一動也不動），餵了牠吃一把葵瓜子，再幫牠清掉了作為廁所的貓砂，安心的看著基哈拉跑輪。

「你又在關注那隻老鼠了。」亞瑟從背後抱住了梅林哼哼。

「連基哈拉也要吃醋？」梅林握住亞瑟的手微笑。「牠不是老鼠，是一隻倉鼠。」

「我才是你的未婚夫，你應該更關心我才對。」亞瑟親了親他的臉，然後他蹭了蹭梅林的臀部，露出了邪惡的笑容：「而且......你有沒有考慮幫我解決一下只有我的未婚夫才能幫我解決的問題？」

「你......摩根娜會因為我們兩個一起請假而發瘋的。」梅林半推半就的讓亞瑟把他拉進房間，欲拒還迎的拉住亞瑟的手。

「我剛剛已經打電話給她了。」亞瑟笑了，他剛剛打了通電話給摩根娜通知她明天他和梅林都要請一天假，而摩根娜壓根來不及回應亞瑟就單方面掛斷了電話、關了機，還貼心的順便把梅林的電話也關了機。

已經解決一次情慾的兩人這一次都不急著把對方剝光，他們花了更多時間彼此親吻撫摸，亞瑟愛死了黏在他身上討吻的梅林，通常梅林在做之前都害羞得要命，但是做完之後他反而會像一隻小貓一樣黏在他身上誠實的討要更多關注。

梅林趴在亞瑟身上，用臉蹭了蹭亞瑟結實的胸膛，亞瑟習慣不穿上衣睡覺，因此晚上洗完澡後如果不是很冷，他是不會穿上上衣的，這讓梅林現在能更方便撫摩他。梅林調皮的伸出舌頭，舔了舔亞瑟胸口的紅點，亞瑟的氣息一下粗了起來，他起身把梅林押在身下，給了他一個熱辣的吻。

亞瑟不安分的手滑到了梅林的腹股溝，沿著內褲布料磨蹭著小梅林，梅林咬住自己的手指，但是斷斷續續的哼聲仍舊漏了出來，貼身的內褲一下就被撐了起來，頂端被液體染成了深灰，亞瑟壞心的不幫他脫下內褲，而是繼續隔著布料逗弄著梅林，梅林不高興的輕輕踢了他一腳，亞瑟才笑著脫光了兩人剩下的衣物。

「我們來玩點特別的？」雖然這是個問句，但亞瑟已經伸手從床頭櫃拿出了一個眼罩，「可以嗎？」

「......嗯。」梅林點了點頭，於是亞瑟溫柔的遮住了他的視線。「你要綁我的手嗎？」

「不，我怕你掙扎得太用力會勒到自己。」他看不見亞瑟的臉，但亞瑟的聲音帶著笑意，「畢竟你每次激動起來可是......」

話還沒說完，梅林就踹了他一下，亞瑟敏捷的捉住他的腳踝，甚麼溼溼熱熱的東西突然貼上他的腳踝，失去了視覺讓觸覺變的更敏感，明明腳踝不是什麼敏感帶，亞瑟的舔弄卻有一陣電流竄上了他的脊椎，他顫抖了起來。「別亂踹啊，一個不小心你下半生就要守活寡了。」

「那我就再去找一個就好了。」梅林嘴硬的反駁，但下一秒就尖叫了一聲──亞瑟突然把冰涼的液體倒上了他的穴口，他才反應過來是潤滑劑。

「你想再找一個？」亞瑟的語氣變得危險，他不緊不慢的插入一根手指，屈起又伸直，太久沒人造訪的緊緻幾乎讓梅林能感覺到指頭的每一個關節，惹得梅林呻吟出聲。

「如、如果你要讓我守活寡的話......啊！亞瑟！」

梅林的前列腺很淺，亞瑟也熟知那點在哪兒，他不斷的按摩著那一點，梅林喘著氣扭動著身體想逃開，但亞瑟另一隻手扣住了梅林的大腿，讓他動都沒辦法動。

「說說看，你要找誰？嗯？」亞瑟從容的繼續按摩著梅林的前列腺，「高文？還是要去大洋洲找你的威爾？」

「不、沒有，沒有......只、只要你......哈啊、求你了亞瑟......啊......」梅林嘗試著伸手去拉亞瑟扣著他大腿的手，但梅林的力氣本來就比不過亞瑟，更何況是梅林近乎整個身體都酥軟的不行的狀況下。

「當然，我才是你的未婚夫，小壞蛋。」亞瑟放開了扣住梅林的手，抽出手指抬頭又親了親梅林的臉，梅林一邊大口喘著氣，一邊循著觸覺回吻了亞瑟的唇。

他們又親了好一會兒，梅林忍不住伸手去摸亞瑟的肌肉，亞瑟也大大方方的讓他吃豆腐，兩人的唇像是黏住了一樣誰也不想分開——直到梅林的手往下滑，握住了亞瑟的分身。

亞瑟抬起頭喘著氣，而梅林另一隻手推了推他的胸膛，亞瑟自然知道梅林的意思，他跪坐起身，伸手把梅林拉起來，又給了梅林一個吻，然後梅林才氣喘吁吁的摸索著低下頭，含住了亞瑟的分身頂端。

梅林輕輕吸了一下頂端，引來亞瑟更重的粗喘聲，他伸出了舌頭輕輕抵住頂端的小孔，舔弄了兩下又往下滑過敏感的冠狀溝再舔回頂端，然後才深深的吞了進去，亞瑟撫摩著他的頭髮，享受的哼了幾聲，梅林也很喜歡聽見亞瑟的呻吟，那會讓他的成就感爆棚，只可惜亞瑟一直因為某種男子氣概之類的理由不太喜歡，他更喜歡用一些淫穢下流的言語來逗弄梅林讓他臉紅。

「行了......梅林，起來。」幾個深喉之後亞瑟覺得差不多了，他想要趕快進入梅林，只有那樣可以解除他這幾天沒碰過梅林的不安。 

他將梅林拉了起來，推他躺好，梅林躺在床上毫不反抗，乖的不行的樣子讓亞瑟覺得嘴巴有些乾，他將兩根手指探進剛剛已經有點潤滑的穴口，梅林有點緊張，但這不妨礙他對於亞瑟的信任，因此緊繃的穴口沒多久又放鬆了一點，讓亞瑟能伸入第三根手指轉動。因為黑暗導致比平時更強烈的刺激讓梅林忍不住咬住手指，斷斷續續的呻吟，但亞瑟拉開了他的手，放到嘴邊親吻，舔過梅林的每一手指。

「別玩了、亞瑟......快點、嗯......」梅林難耐的用腳勾住亞瑟的腰磨蹭，被蹭過敏感部位的亞瑟倒抽了一口氣，他抽出手指，草草的又在自己分身上抹了一層潤滑，扶著分身送進了梅林的後穴裡，頂端進去一點又抽出來，壞心的重複這個動作逗弄梅林，直到梅林忍不住扭著腰求他他才痛快的一插到底。

「很舒服，是不是？」上了床的亞瑟比平時還混蛋一百倍，插入之後他也不急著動，慢慢的扭動著跨部讓分身在梅林體內磨蹭著，一邊貼在梅林可愛的大耳朵邊低聲細語，像是在講綿綿情話，「你吸得好緊，吸得我很舒服......」

「你、你好吵......你快點動......嗯哼別磨......」好幾天沒經人事的梅林哪忍受得住折磨，他羞赧的咬住下唇，伸手去推亞瑟的肩膀，然而力道卻軟的像是在愛撫亞瑟一樣。  
  
「蒙著眼睛很興奮，是不是？聽說眼睛被蒙起來你的觸覺會更好，怎麼樣？感覺的到我嗎？舒不舒服？嗯？」雖然嘴上問著梅林興不興奮，但事實上亞瑟覺得自己才是最興奮的那一個，他想一直待在梅林的體內磨蹭，那真的是置身天堂的頂級享受，但是估計再逗下去梅林就真的要把他踹下床了，所以他還是停留了一會兒，直到梅林不耐煩的彎起腳要準備踹他的時候才突然退出來又狠進到底，梅林本來彎起的腳瞬間就軟了下來，軟軟的搭在亞瑟的腰上。

梅林的舌頭微微吐出，被動的接受著他的攻勢，被遮住眼睛的梅林看起來性感的要命，亞瑟捉著梅林的腳踝環著自己的腰，向前壓上梅林捕捉他的雙唇，梅林的注意力似乎都在下半身，過了幾秒梅林才反應過來似的回應。  
  
亞瑟溫柔的拿走了他的眼罩，梅林被突然的光線刺激的瞇起雙眼，又慢慢睜開，他雙眼迷濛著無法聚焦，全身似乎只剩下了與亞瑟相連的地方是有知覺的，快感累積在他的尾椎處，然而還差了一點......差了一點無法爆發，他焦急的伸手探向自己下身想要撫摸自己，但是亞瑟眼明手快的拉住他的手。

「不、亞瑟......給我，我要......」梅林急得要哭，但亞瑟溫柔卻堅決的把他的手往上扣。

「就這樣，寶貝......就這樣射，來吧......我想跟你一起......」  
  
「不行、我不能......啊......」亞瑟攻勢變得越加猛烈，近乎完全拔出又用力地深入，再抵著梅林體內的敏感點仔細摩擦，快感越疊越高，梅林用力的咬著下唇幾乎流了血，他的胸口劇烈的起伏，他乞求著亞瑟的憐憫，但亞瑟死死扣著他的手不放，梅林終於忍不住哭了出來。亞瑟溫柔的吻掉他的眼淚，然後向下滑過梅林的雙唇、鎖骨一直到胸膛，細細的吸吮起已經堅硬了許久的乳尖，梅林終於驚喘了一聲射了出來，弄得他們的小腹一片黏膩，而亞瑟過了幾秒也跟著舒了一口氣射進了梅林的體內。

亞瑟翻身躺在梅林的旁邊，他一邊嘗試平復著氣息一邊把半瞇著眼睛的梅林抱進懷裡親吻，梅林似乎還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡，半心半意的回應著。

「寶貝，你真美。」亞瑟舔著梅林的雙唇，一雙大手不斷地在梅林的肌膚上游走。

「等等，我現在不行......」梅林帶著鼻音的撒嬌，手軟軟的搭在亞瑟手上試圖阻止。

「我們休息一會兒，」亞瑟同意，「然後洗個澡，再來一輪......也許洗澡的時候來一輪？」

「無恥......」梅林哼哼，但是亞瑟敏銳的發現，梅林沒有拒絕，於是他安心的抱著梅林，把自己的四肢全黏在他身上。

他不急，畢竟他們有一整天的時間......也許是兩天，畢竟他們至少還有一個禮拜的假沒請呢。


End file.
